


National Training Camp!

by Starry_Elise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I still suck at tagging..., Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise
Summary: If Hinata went to Itachiyama Institute, was a LOT better at volleyball than canon, and went to the National Training Camp with Sakusa.
Relationships: Eventual Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	National Training Camp!

Hoshiumi gaped at the amber-haired boy, who was falling after his incredible jump, in shocked awe.

“Yosha!” shouted the boy, his almond-brown eyes shining with unconcealed excitement, as he whipped back around to his stunned teammates and raised his arms in a loud cheer.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Hoshiumi quickly switched his attention back to the practice game he was currently in.

‘I need to talk to him later…’

***

“Kiyo! Let’s grab some lunch!” Sakusa grimaced at the loud voice directed at him, onyx-colored eyes narrowing at his amber-haired friend.

“Shou, lower your volume,” grumbled Sakusa, turning to face his friend, the amber-haired boy giggling at Sakusa’s expression.

When the giggles had subsided, the amber-haired boy grabbed Sakusa’s hand, oblivious to the shocked gazes behind him, and pulled him toward the gym doors.

“Let’s get some Yaki Udon!” Sakusa chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm, nodding slightly in agreement, not that the amber-haired boy could see.

“Yay! Yaki Udon here we come!”

***

“Shouyou, we’re being followed,” Sakusa whispered into Shouyou’s ear, leaning in closer than necessary to do it.

Shouyou nodded in acknowledgement, gripping Sakusa’s hand tighter than necessary before giving him a wide grin.

“Let’s lose them!” With that last shout, Sakusa and Shouyou ran, leaving the two following them in the dust, the duo not knowing Tokyo enough to follow them.

Both of them grumbled under their breath, glaring at each other before heading back to the gym.

***

Shouyou grinned as he entered the small restaurant, flashing the owner a grin as he led Sakusa to his favorite spot.

“Ah, Shouyou! The usual?” questioned the owner, smiling from where he stood making noodles.

“I’ll have Yaki Udon today!” Shouyou shouted at the owner, waving a hand in the air to signify who was speaking.

“Sakusa-kun! What would you like today?” Sakusa tilted his head in thought before glancing at Shouyou.

“I’d like Yaki Udon please.”

The owner nodded, already getting their orders ready as Shouyou and Sakusa settled into their seats.

The two talked quietly among themselves, Shouyou laughing every once and a while at something Sakusa said.

“Here you go.”

Shouyou gasped, turning to beam a smile at the owner before turning his attention back to his bowl, Sakusa already snapping his chopsticks apart.

Hurriedly, Shouyou did the same, clapping his hands together when he was done.

“Itadakimasu!”

***

“Shou, we’ve gotta go back to the camp.” Shouyou frowned, heaving out a sigh as he stood, placing his money on the table and walked out, waving a goodbye over his shoulder and ignoring Sakusa’s glower.

“I could’ve just paid for us Shou, you know how my parents are,” Sakusa grumbled under his breath as he walked beside Shouyou, who grinned at the onyx-haired boy.

“But it’s your money and I wanted Yaki Udon, so therefore, I paid!” Grumbling under his breath at Shouyou’s logic, Sakusa dutifully followed behind Shouyou as they entered the gym, only for them both to be jumped by two separate individuals.

“Omi-Omi!”

“Shortie!”

***

Hoshiumi huffed as he flopped down onto the hard gym floor, having lost another competition to the amber-haired boy beside him.

“My name is Hinata Shouyou! You’re Hoshiumi Korai, right? The next Little Giant!” Hinata said, stars shining in his almond eyes as he crouched down in front of Hoshiumi, who only huffed proudly.

“Yeah! I’m the next Little Giant!” proudly boasted the boy, a smug smirk pulling at his lips.

***

Sakusa glared at Hoshiumi, who was standing proudly next to Shouyou.

“Omi-Omi, are ya jealous of Hoshiumi?” questioned Atsumu, a playful glint in his eyes as he snuck closer to Sakusa, who turned his glare to the fauxe blonde setter.

“I’m not jealous Miya, just...angry,” grumbled the obsidian-haired boy, his attention going back to Hoshiumi and Shouyou, much to Atsumu’s amusement.

“Omi-Omi is jealous! Ya totally jealous Omi-Omi!” Atsumu gleefully teased, moving a hand to poke Sakusa, only to get another angry glare sent his way.

Atsumu laughed, waving off Sakusa’s glare, much to the obsidian boy’s ire.

“Its okay to be jealous Omi-Omi. Especially when your cutie of a boyfriend is being hogged by another boy.” Sakusa blushed at the comment, which was luckily hid by his face mask.

As Atsumu continued to poke fun/ give advice to Sakusa, Kageyama stared quizzically at Sakusa before flitting his gaze to Hinata.

‘I wanna set for them…’

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some SakuHina so this was created...
> 
> Comment some ship names if you want me to make some oneshots!
> 
> Edit: I'm so so sorry! I accidentally got Inarizaki and Itachiyama mixed up! That was probably so confusing! I'm so stupid! (T-T)


End file.
